PPMS-18E Kämpfer Amazing
Kämpfer Amazing is a custom Gunpla made by Amber and Kari from the MS-18E Kämpfer after it was heavily damaged in battle. Technology and Combat Characteristics the Kämpfer Amazing is a variant of the Kämpfer that first appeared which hasas been redesigned from the ground up by Amber to meet her needs. The suit has high polycaps in all joints and is coated in emotion paint. Weapon wise, the Kämpfer Amazing is equipped with a pair of knives, a pair of beam sabers and eight heat plates on its limbs. In order to boost its performance, it is often equipped with the Amazing Weapons Binders, which not only contains additional weapons, but also contains thrusters to boost the Gunpla's movement. Usually a pair of these binders are attached to the back, but additional binders can also attach to the legs. What weapons are stored within the binders are decided prior to the battle according to the predicted battle condition. Armaments ;*Amazing Knife :A physical knife used for close combat, the Kämpfer Amazing is equipped with a pair of them. These knives can also be used as mid-range throwing weapons, and are stored in the waist-mounted holsters. ;*Heat Plate :A super-heated melee weapon, the heat plates are the plate-like protrusions on the legs and arms. ;*Beam Saber :A sword-like beam weapon that is used for close combat, the Kämpfer Amazing is equipped with a pair of them and they are stored in the thighs like the normal Kämpfer. ;*Amazing Pistol :A pair of beam pistols that can be stored in the Amazing Weapon Binders. The Amazing Pistols have high rate of fire and their small size allow them to be used in close combat despite being ranged weapons. :;*Amazing Rifle ::The Amazing Pistol attached with extra barrel, it now functions as a powerful beam rifle, albeit with lower rate of fire. :;*Amazing Long Rifle ::The Amazing Pistol attached to a different longer barrel that comes with an additional handle that is used for better stability during firing. It has a longer firing range than the Amazing Rifle as well as much more destructive power, but it also has lowest rate of fire. ;*Beam Machine Guns :A pair of beam machine guns that can be stored in the Amazing Weapon Binders. Their barrels are shorter than the Amazing Rifle, but they have faster rate of fire. ;*Gatling Gun :A five-barrel Gatling Gun. When not in use, it can be stored in the Amazing Weapon Binders. ;*Rocket Launcher :A four-tube Rocket Launcher. When not in use, it can be stored in the Amazing Weapon Binders. System Features ;*Amazing Weapons Binder :The Kämpfer Amazing's attachable weapons storage equipment, it is possible to store more than one weapon within each binder. The binders can be attached to the back and/or to the legs, and are equipped with thrusters to offset the added weight when they are attached. These thrusters can also boost the suit's mobility. The binders can be ejected from the suit if they become useless or launched in the direction of the enemy's attack to intercept it. Up to four binders can be attached to the gunpla at a time. History Kämpfer Amazing was developed from the orginal Kämpfer after it was heavily damanged in the final round of the Eden Qualifiers. After the battle (which it won) it was repaired and then customized by both Kari and Amber to be used in the 7th Intergalactic Gunpla Tournoament. Gallery Kampfermodel.jpg on.png|Activating. iii.png|Using the Amazing Rifle. 1600 Kampfer Amazing.png|Using the Amazing Pistols. 2035 Kampfer Amazing.png|Using the gatling gun. Category:Gunpla Category:Mecha